sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sound Episode 03 / Transcript
“I can’t believe it! This is so unfair!” Sapphire muttered upset as she looked up from her laptop, which she had brought with her this time. “What’s unfair?” Rubellit wondered, as she was sitting on the windowsill of Diamond’s room. “All those people who visited the latest live concert of STAR*FRUIT and Idol Stars were able to see TMK live!” Sapphire explained her frustration to her friends and turned around. “You mean the one in Tokyo yesterday? I didn’t know he was coming.” Rubellit answered calmly and started to think about it. “Ah…, it seems like he was some kind of special surprise guest. No one knew - at least the crew knew. I’m sure of that.” Sapphire sighed and nodded at herself. “What’s the big deal about it? He was in Tokyo. So what? There was no chance you had gotten there anyway.” Amethyst shrugged and shook her head while calmly stating her opinion. “You have no idea how Sapphire feels about it.” Diamond corrected calmly. “When it comes to seeing a musician, she’s the most passionate person, you’ll ever meet.” She added with a gentle smile. “It’s not just that. It’s just…” Sapphire shook her head and slightly pouted. “Do you see him as your idol? You know, the actual meaning of the word; a role model?” Topaz questioned her with a quite curious tone. “I don’t know, there are so many people I look up to after all.” Sapphire took a deep breath and looked out of the window. “I’m just not Rubellit, who gets to meet many people.” She added calmly. “True, I once met Waka from STAR*FRUIT. But that was for work, nothing else. And nothing special.” Rubellit said nodding. “Oh! But I dreamt that I met Snailmaker once!” Rubellit then added enthusiastically. “That racer?” Amber wondered in doubt. “It was just a dream.” Rubellit said, trying to calm her down. “Dreams are funny. I once dreamt I met Mary Mona once.” Diamond agreed with Rubellit and slightly laughed. “Didn’t just mother admire her?” Emerald wondered curiously. “I think so.” Diamond nodded calmly. “Guys. This is getting way too goofy again.” Amethyst said and tried to remind her friends of what they actually wanted to do this day. “Oh right! The plan.” Emerald said nodding. “So, have you got any idea, while we were talking about dreams and role models?” Rubellit wondered curiously. “Not really, it was quite thrilling listening to your stories.” Amethyst admitted and shook her head. “It’s too bad.” Rubellit sighed. “I can’t believe that we can’t think of a present of anything. The only thing we’ve got so far is:” Topaz started, “Throwing a party for them. And that wasn’t even our idea.” She added and sounded a little upset. OPENING Meanwhile, at a local park, a local basketball field, Ruby and some of her friends and team mates were challenged by some older - and as it seemed like - more experienced boys for a basketball match. “Ruby!” A girl with long, dark brown hair, tied into twin tails shouted and passed the ball to Ruby. However, when Ruby was about to catch it, one of the older ‘stole’ the ball and finished the game. “I can’t believe it!” Ruby shouted quite frustrated. “Don’t worry about it, ‘kay?” One of the boys said calmly, while striking a V-sign. “It was just a fun match.” He added and left with his friends. “Fun match?! That’s no fun! It’s war…” Ruby shouted as an answer. “You will see! Next time, we will be victorious! You will see!!” She added loudly, which caused the other girls starting to laugh. “They will see.” Ruby mumbled a little pouty and turned to the girls. “You are overdoing it, Akahane-san.” The girl from the before stated as she was giggling. “My, my. What am I allowed to see. I may be blessed. The great basketball star Akahane Ruby was defeated.” Robin appeared behind Ruby and started making fun of her sister. Ruby sighed. “They were a lot more skilled than we were, it’s no surprise.” Ruby answered surprisingly calm. “I know. I’ve seen the match.” Robin said calmly, tilting her head. “Anyway, you are aware of the party they are throwing, right?” Robin then wondered curiously. “Party?” The girls behind next to Ruby wondered surprised. Ruby nodded. “Tomorrow’s our birthday and our friends are planning to throw a party. It’s supposed to be a secret, you know. Make sure you don’t tell us!” Ruby explained calmly before starting to joke once again. “What kind of party exactly? Theme party or normal ‘surprise!’ party?” Another girl wondered. “I don’t know.” Ruby shrugged. “A normal ‘surprise!’ party, I guess. Makes the most sense.” Robin considered as she thought about it a little. “Well then, we make sure, we won’t tell you about the surprise party.” One of the girls said as the group was leaving. “Alright.” Ruby said and waved at them. “See you next Monday!” She shouted. Ruby then let out a sigh. “But seriously Scarlet. You should be better with keeping secrets a secret.” Ruby said strictly, picking up her bag. “I’m sorry, hehe.” Scarlet said apologizing and slightly started laughing. “I wonder what cake they will make tho.” Scarlet started thinking about it. “I hope something with pineapples. I love pineapples…” Ruby said hoping the cake would include something she liked. “I’d prefer cherries tho…” Robin sighed a little upset. “Two… cakes…?” Ruby then mumbled surprised. “Two twins, two cakes. Seems fair.” Robin adds and nodded. “Ah wait a second Robin…” Ruby sighed as she looked at the display of her phone. “I gotta go, seeing the others.” She added and slightly showed her the message. “Alright, see you at home.” Robin said calmly and left in the opposite direction. “Sure.” Ruby nodded, put her phone back in her pocket and left in the direction the mansion of Diamond’s family would be found. “You. Are. Late!” Amber said strictly. “I was busy with a match. What’s your excuse to be all outside?” Ruby shook her head and protected herself from Amber’s accusations. “I feel the power of water!” Blue said and sounded quite worried. “Blue, you are the fairy of water.” It seemed like Ruby didn’t take Blue’s statement too serious and rose her eyebrow. “And water. But no! It’s not just water it’s…” Blue shook his head and gave the word to Melody. “The watery power of disharmony!” Melody finished the thought and pointed dramatically in the direction of the coast. “So? We are getting there to fight? I see.” Ruby nodded while trying to understand it. “If we go to fight them, or they to fight us… what’s the difference?” Amethyst wondered unimpressed. “Hm…” Ruby mumbled. “And besides that, we have a lot to do today. I gotta work at the ranch, Rubellit has a recording to go and you have to work at the restaurant. So let’s go.” Topaz said quite pushy and started walking before the others did. “Either that, or you are having plans… with someone?” Sapphire wondered and tried to tease the situation a little, however, Topaz didn’t really react to her tease. “…” Sapphire sighed. “Seriously, I need someone to tease!” She complained. “Rubellit, let me tease you!” She added complaining. “What? Why me?!” Rubellit wondered in surprise. As they got close to the great tower of the coast, a stream of water appeared out of nothing and attacked the girls frontally. “Ice!” Blue shouted and protected the group by turning the water into ice, which fell to the ground and shattered. “How cruel! You actually waited for us!” Ruby shouted angrily, pointing at somewhere she suspected Serenade to be. “Where are you pointing at, little girl?” Serenade wondered coldly but curious as she appeared left to the group. “To the direction your attack came from!” Ruby answered strictly, and didn’t even consider thinking about how to react to it. “It wasn’t my attack.” Serenade said a little offended. “Now? Won’t you transform?” She added a little impatiently. “Why? Do you want to challenge us?” Emerald asked in a serious tone. “Guys…” Diamond mumbled in surprise and pointed at the sea. “It’s frozen!” Amber shouted shocked. “Holy ice cream! That’s not good!” Rubellit called surprised and shocked by the situation. “Holy… ice cream?” Amethyst mumbled in doubt. “Let’s not question the goddess of ice cream. We gotta save the water of the world!” Sapphire said seriously and nodded at Blue, who transformed into his Color Commune form. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” – The group appeared fully transformed in front of Serenade, who was unimpressed to see the transformation once again. “Did you guys consider of remaking your transformation? It gets a little repetitive after a while.” Serenade considered coldly. “This is none of your business, okay?!” Crimson shouted at her surprised but also felt hurt for some reason. “Where’s the ice monster now?!” Saffron shouted and looked around. Then, on the surface of the frozen water, the girls spotted the monster. “Monsters on ice!” Heather shouted and headed towards it. “Be careful! You don’t know how stabile the ice is!” Whitney shouted warning. “Uh, you are right.” Heather realized and stopped running. “Um, talking about ice… where the water tune?” Lavender wondered as she looked around. “Gone…” Cyan mumbled. “Anyway, let’s get to the Darama. Crimson, I have an idea!” Cyan added and nodded at Crimson in determination. She pointed at the great tower. “Whitney, you come with me and Crimson.” She said with a gentle smile. “And we weaken the monster from here with our attacks. Got it.” Azure formed her hand to a fist and nodded in agreement. So then, Sienna summoned her Twin Blade and shot an arrow at the Darama, which was directly hit by the attack. But since Sienna attacked without the power of harmony, the attack didn’t have much effect on the monster. Then, Saffron used Electric Golden Ribbon; she shot the bolt towards the monster and was fused by Heather and Lavender’s Lovely Color Wave, which was sent in the same moment. As the attacks hit the monster, Crimson and Whitney made it up the great tower, with Cyan’s windy powers. “The monster’s over there.” Whitney said and nodded at herself as she spotted it. “I will use my aura to get you there. Make sure you combine your powers with the power of harmony.” Whitney said calmly and nodded at Crimson. Crimson nodded back. “I’m ready.” Crimson nodded. Then, Whitney put her hands together and grabbed Crimson’s hand. Then she threw her with her true power towards the Darama. Just as Crimson was right above the monster, she shouted: “Burn up! Harmony Blaze… Burning Red Star!!” She drew a pentagram over the monster and the attack burned it as well as the sea, and purified the monster. The sea then was turned back to normal and Crimson landed in the water. “Bubble!” Azure called and a bubble brought Crimson back to land. Crimson shook her head. “When did we get so coordinated?” She mumbled surprised. “No time to explain!” Whitney said in a hurry. She transformed back to Diamond and left. “See you!” She said waving. “What’s up with her today?” Crimson mumbled confused. “Who knows… see you!” The others shook their heads and left as well. “What…?” Crimson muttered and lost her transformation. The next day, as Robin and Ruby came home from school, they were surprised that the Feather Bell Restaurant seemed to be closed today. “Well, then. Please act surprised Ruby.” Robin said quite teasingly and opened the door. And like they suspected, all of their friends and family members jumped up and shouted “Surprise!” while throwing some confetti. “Ah…” Ruby and Robin said, trying to act surprised. “Guys…” The twins started laughing. “You are bad at keeping things secretly!” They said quite amused. “W-What do you mean with that?!” Rubellit wondered shocked. “Ah, well… it can’t be changed anymore. We don’t even came up with a good present.” Amethyst said quite amused by the situation. “I don’t need no present!” Ruby said strict. “I need a pineapple cake!” She added in a serious tone. “A cherry cake!” Robin said cheerfully. “And a cherry cake.” Ruby added and nodded at herself. “Well the good news is… We have cherry and pineapple… cupcakes!” Amber announced happily. “Cupcakes, huh? Better than nothing I guess.” Ruby admitted and started laughing. “Thanks for getting the pines at such a short time.” Topaz mumbled. “No problem. Next time, I even can get the cherries.” Chris answered calmly and put a smile on his lips. “Let’s get pineapples!” Ruby shouted happily and grabbed a cupcake. ENDING Category:Transcripts